The present invention relates to a switch apparatus performing a switching operation according to a turning operation of an operating lever.
FIGS. 7 and 8 show the configuration of such a kind of a conventional switch apparatus. A spherical bracket 2 is accommodated in a switch case 1. A rod-like operating lever 3 and a cylindrical rib 4 are formed on this bracket 2. The rib 4 is inserted into an elongate hole 5 of the switch case 1. Incidentally, reference character C1 designates a clearance formed between the rib 4 and the elongate hole 5.
A piece accommodating part 2a is formed in the bracket 2. A moderating piece 6 is attached to the piece accommodating part 2a in such a way as to be able to laterally slide. This moderating piece 6 is pushed in a left direction by a spring force of a compression coiled spring 7. The moderating piece 6 is engaged in a moderating part 8 of the switch case 1 by a spring force of the spring 7. Thus, the operating lever 3 is held in a home position.
In the case of the switch apparatus of the conventional configuration, when the operating lever 3 is operated in the direction of an arrow A of FIG. 7, the moderating piece 6 is pushed by an inner surface of the moderating part 8. Thus, the moderating piece 6 is retreated in a right direction. Then, the moderating piece 6 exits from the inside of the moderating part 8, so that the operating lever 3 tilts in the direction of the arrow A. It is, however, difficult to form the bracket 2 and the switch case 1 so that the curvature of an outer circumferential surface of the bracket 2 is equal to that of an inner circumferential surface of the switch case 1. When the operating lever 3 is not operated, both the outer circumferential surface of the bracket 2 and the inner circumferential surface of the switch case 1 are in line or point contact with each other. Thus, as shown in FIG. 8, the rib 4 causes positional deviation in the elongate hole 5 at an initial stage of an operation of the operating lever 3. Moreover, the bracket 2 is turned around a point xcex1. Thus, the positional deviation of the operating lever 3 is transmitted to a tip end part of the operating lever 3 by being amplified, so that an amount of backlash becomes large. Therefore, the conventional switch apparatus has room for improvement of the operational feeling of an operating lever.
The invention is accomplished in view of the aforementioned circumstances. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a switch apparatus enabled to improve the operational feeling of an operating lever.
In order to solve the aforesaid object, the invention is characterized by having the following arrangement.
(1) A switch apparatus comprising:
a switch case;
an operating lever turnably provided in the switch case to be turn-operated in a first direction from a home position;
moderating parts provided in the switch case;
a moderating piece, for being engaged with the moderating parts, provided at an end part of the operating lever;
a spring for pressing the moderation piece toward the moderating parts;
two turning engaging elements provided in the switch case which are arranged side by side in the first direction; and
two turning engaged elements which is adapted to be engaged with the two turning engaging elements, respectively, and provided in the operating lever,
wherein when the operating lever is in the home position, the two turning engaged elements are engaged with the two turning engaging elements, respectively, and
wherein when the operating lever is moved from the home position in the first direction, one of the turning engaged elements is engaged with corresponding one of the turning engaging elements and the other of the turning engaged elements is disengaged from the other of the turning engaging elements.
(2) The switch apparatus according to (1), wherein the turning engaging element is constituted by a groove part opened toward the moderating parts, and the turning engaged element is constituted by a projecting part.
(3) The switch apparatus according to (2), wherein the groove part is formed in V-shape.
(4) The switch apparatus according to (2), wherein the groove part is formed in semi-arc.
(5) The switch apparatus according to (1), wherein the operating lever is adapted to be turn-operated in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction.
(6) The switch apparatus according to (1), wherein the moderating piece includes a spherical abutting portion which abuts to the moderating parts.
(7) The switch apparatus according to (6), wherein the moderating piece includes a contact operating element protruding from the abutting portion.